


【曦澄】兰夜彗星

by weiweiYa



Category: ok - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweiYa/pseuds/weiweiYa





	【曦澄】兰夜彗星

【正文】

 

白色的牧马人在环山公路上飞驰，江澄单手握着方向盘，一手滑着手机拨打着一个许久都无人接听的电话号码，最后只听到机械的提示女音……

 

 

江澄暴躁地扔了手机，坚硬的机体滚到后驾驶座位下。车载收音机里放着一首甜蜜情歌，映衬着今天七夕情人节的好日子。

 

 

这是江澄和蓝涣确认恋爱关系后度过的第三个七夕情人节，也是他们发生第一次争吵后第一次没在一起度过的日子。

 

 

蓝涣向自己提出分手的三天后江澄被家族老头按家规抽了二十三道鞭子后才放出来，飙车的路上一直疯狂给蓝涣打电话，那边一直无人接听。心慌的江澄将收音机调了频道，传来了夜间新闻里播放七夕之夜一颗叫兰夜的彗星要经过地球的消息。

 

 

完全没兴致的江澄现在只想加速回家抓住蓝涣，抬手准备关了频道时收音机受到了一阵信号干扰，吱吱的电流声伴随啪的一声让江澄警觉，他回头看去是座位下的手机屏幕炸裂声，江澄握紧手中的方向盘敏觉转正头，刺眼的白色光线正面投射而来，让江澄的右手离开方向盘挡在眼前，车身忽然失控偏移方向撞坏了防护栏掉到坞湖里。

 

 

落水的那一刻江澄的呼吸和感知都被剥夺，下坠的失重感让他挣扎着双手想要抓住什么，水面映着一层白光，像无尽黑暗里的一缕希望光线。触手可得的江澄却提不起一丝力气，脑袋里的意识被抽空前江澄忽然想到自己生命最初的第一道光……

 

 

蓝涣……

 

一只有力皙白的手牢牢抓住江澄下垂的手，一把将他拖出水面。出水的的顺畅感并未让江澄感受到，落水的窒息慢慢被按压在自己胸前的手给赶走，江澄意识缓缓恢复，眼睛微微睁开隔着水珠看到一张与自己一模一样的脸。

 

那人穿着紫衣箭袖的古装，黑发半披在肩头，细眉微皱有神的眼睛牢牢盯着自己。江澄的身体聚了几分力，挣扎着想起身让自己远离这个不切实际的幻象。

 

“醒了？”冷冽的男音响在耳边，江澄有些发懵，这声线也和自己一模一样。

 

瞬间一激灵的江澄扭头望去，那人实实在在半蹲在自己面前，两种时代的服饰穿戴在分别同一人身上，一模一样的五官清晰对上，江澄喉结微动，干巴巴问道：“你是谁？”

 

“云梦江澄。”那人冷着脸，似乎并不觉得奇怪但表情却很僵硬。

 

江澄腾地站起身，惊慌一句：“你是我？”

 

“冷静，看你的衣着服饰似乎不是这里的人。”男子也起身，两人相同的身高身形面对着，眼神带着惊奇震撼地互相打量。

 

江澄忙问：“现在是什么时间？”

 

“修真千五年七月初七兰夜。”男子并不是很友善的人，有问必答也不是他的风格，但对着那张跟自己一模一样的脸也做不到摆脸不理。

 

江澄摸摸身上湿透了的衬衫长裤，瞠目结舌道：“这不是二十一世纪的二零一八年？？？我……穿越了？？？？”

 

男子看着江澄使劲掐掐自己的脸颊，不由地扯扯唇角：“你是从哪来的？”

 

 

“后世。”江澄挫败了揉揉湿漉漉的短发，双手握拳骂道：“这他妈的叫什么事！”

 

“怎么来的？”男子不冷不热的询问让江澄发火，吼道：“鬼知道，老子又不是自己想来的。”

 

 

江澄强忍着莫名暴躁的情绪，闭上眼开始仔细在脑子里搜寻相关记忆：回家路上、车上、手机、兰夜彗星·、光、穿越、自己……

 

 

兰夜……

 

 

我知道了！”江澄右手握拳在左手掌心一捶，对上自己那张漠然淡定的脸，恍然大悟地解释道：“一定是因为在那颗彗星经过地球时的这个夜里引起了所谓的量子相干性，导致多世界中我们所处的世界有了短暂的交汇，我出车祸掉下山路你在湖里救了我……”江澄烦躁地揉揉脑袋，他一个理科废解释这个超自然现象时自己都觉得别扭，这他妈的就是见鬼了……哦，不是，是见到他自己了。

 

“意思是你是后世的我，我是前世的你？”男子勾起唇角，觉得是自己还在梦里。

 

 

“你听懂了？”江澄觉得吃惊，见他摇摇头道：“直觉而已，你掉进了我家后院的莲花湖里差点淹死。”

 

“那我该谢谢你？”即使对着自己，江澄也没好脸色。

 

“你不会谢我，所以别说什么应不应该，还是想想接下来怎么回去吧。”男子抱着手站在一边，夜里的莲花湖带了湿冷气，后世的自己要瘦点，站在湖边像一只落水的猫。

 

 

江澄觉得身上湿漉漉的很不舒服，瞥了一眼另一个自己，后者会意带他去了前院的屋子。

 

 

“这里真大。”江澄跟着那人从后院穿过小花园又步过长廊，七转八拐地才推开一扇房门，屋内飘来一阵紫檀香，茶桌上摆着一个燃着的香炉，一排檀木书架前是堆着书和宗卷的桌案。男子带着江澄穿过另一旁的碧绿屏风，后面是布置喜庆的大床，红被绣着鸳鸯并蒂莲，两个金丝软枕放在床头，两边是红纱帐幔。

 

“你成亲了？”江澄惊讶地张嘴问道，男子从衣柜里拿出一套白衣递给江澄，才答道：“三月前成的婚。”

 

 

江澄呆站在原地，不知该不该问但还是忍不住开口：“是蓝涣吗？”

 

 

男子终于面露讶异，抬眸反问：“你也认识蓝涣？”

 

“他是我爱人。”江澄不假思索地脱口而出，心里却是美滋滋的，果然他和蓝涣是宿命情缘啊。

 

“他现在是我道侣。”不知为何江澄觉得前世的自己将这句话说得带着火药提醒意味，不自然地干咳几声，道：“我先换衣服。”

 

 

男子绕出屏风，留江澄一人更衣。

 

 

“那个，你有什么别名或者字号吗？我总不能也叫你江澄吧。”江澄边更衣便问，听男子答道：“江晚吟。”

 

 

“我不喜欢这个字。”江澄回答的很直率，对着另一个自己话也多了起来。

 

 

江晚吟握紧茶杯，额头青筋一跳：“巧了，我也不是太喜欢。”

 

 

“不过你现在该叫蓝晚吟吧。”江澄随口一说却让江晚吟把手中的茶杯捏出一道裂痕，回击道：“我不是你吗？”

 

 

“那不一样，在我们那个年代是不用随夫姓的。”江澄换好衣服后很不适应，袖子太长衣服尺寸也不合适，松松垮垮地套在身上让他觉得别扭。

 

 

江晚吟极力忍住想把茶杯扔他脸上的冲动，没出息的，就这么自然地接受你是妻了？

 

 

“再说即使我跟蓝涣结婚了，那也是他跟我姓。”江澄给自己满上一杯茶，入口清苦鼻尖绕着一丝淡香味，他咂嘴抱怨道：“这是什么茶叶？味道太淡了，难喝。”

 

 

“这是蓝曦臣家乡的茶。”江晚吟放下茶杯，悠悠补充：“蓝涣字曦臣。”

 

“其实多喝几口才发觉这茶回味余香，好茶。”江澄自打脸地找补，被另一个自己丢来一个白眼也无所谓：“他给你的自然是最好的。”

 

 

江晚吟心弦一乱，这话从另一个自己口中说出奇怪的自然啊。

 

 

“今夜七夕，你怎么没去陪他啊？”江澄又随口一问，却见对面那人面色一沉转移了话题：“你呢？今夜怎么独自一人错来了这里？”

 

被勾起心事的江澄垂眼盯着燃烧的红烛，沉默好一会才开口：“有酒吗？”

 

两人又轻步走去了后院酒窖，抱着两个酒坛去了莲湖边并肩席地而坐，江澄拆开酒封闻着酒香就抱着酒坛仰头大喝起来。

 

一声叹气声后江澄脸上染了一层酡红，在美酒的麻痹下才能不加掩饰地宣泄情绪：“江晚吟，你听我讲……”

 

 

“在我的那个世界里，我和蓝涣是一黑一白的对敌。贼狗血，比戏文里唱的痴男怨女的迷离身世还狗血。我们江家是Y市的道上家族，到我父亲那一代就准备金盆洗手了，可家族外亲不服勾结温狗篡位，害死了我父母和蓝涣的父母。我和蓝涣是世家子弟，虽生于黑白两道，可他父亲与我父亲私交甚好，所以我们从小就相识长大。他长我三岁，我自小就喜欢他，也是我倒追的他。我答应过他以后绝不沾染家族生意，不做伤天害理灭绝人性之事……”

 

“可我违约了，为了我父母和蓝伯父蓝伯母的血海深仇，我七年前费尽心机坐稳家主之位，手段残忍毫无顾忌地开始复仇了……蓝涣他成了检察官也就是我们那里的执法者，他要通过法律公理查出当年惨案真相将温家绳之以法。在四年杀机重重的斗智斗勇后，我终于杀了温狗一族，手上沾了血犯了罪……而他在职责使命与我之间果断选择了我，他包庇了我……碍于身份我们秘密在一起了，到了三年后的今天，他因为一起案子伤损害了我家族老辈的利益，恼羞成怒的老头不顾蓝家是政坛世家的身份，秘密把蓝涣绑架想借刀杀人，幸亏我及时赶到杀了家族手下的二十一人将他救出，他却说我莽撞冲动，万一惹怒家族老辈被合议下台，那我没了家族的强大保护和家主的位置，虎视眈眈的仇家肯定会对我下手……我们大吵了一架，他说他会害死我，说他是我的祸是我的劫，所以要跟我分手……你猜，我后来怎么做的？”

 

“你放弃了家主之位，破釜沉舟不惜一切也要和他在一起。”江晚吟静静听他说完才轻声回答，语气里带着无奈与哀伤。

 

江澄点点头，果然最了解自己的还是自己：“我被抽了二十三道家鞭，被我叔公逐出家门。以后再也没有江家少主江澄，有的只是一具被伪装用来掩人耳目的车祸尸体。”

 

“放弃家主的责任和地位，只为和他在一起值得吗?”江晚吟望着夜空的繁星点点，失神地问。

 

“值。”江澄毫不犹豫地笃定回答，：“我妈常说做人做事要明知不可为也要为，只要你认为是对的就去做，我爸告诉我以后就算是死也不能放开所爱之人的手，他们的嘱托我都做到了。蓝涣在我心里是个干净美好的存在，是在我浑身鲜血满身伤痕屹立不倒时唯一愿意拥抱的人，所以为了他一切都值。”

 

 

“这些话你告诉过他吗？”

 

 

“没有，我不知道该怎么说也说不出口，只有独自一人面对自己时才能坦白。”两人手中的酒坛相碰，不由地相视一笑。

 

 

“想听听我和蓝曦臣的故事吗？”江晚吟放下酒坛，瞧了瞧江澄才慢慢道：“我和他出身在修真世家，是注定担负家族兴亡使命的宗主继承人。少年时一场熊熊烈火开始的浩劫斗争接连带走了我的双亲亲姐，孤身一人的我扛起宗主之位振兴江家。我和蓝曦臣相爱的很晚，在一切恩怨情仇尘埃落地的十三年后云游相知相伴才相爱，我知晓他的心意却一次次视而不见。我们是两大家族的宗主，身上有重似千斤的责任不得不扛，违背常仑的相爱只会为家族带来祸乱流言和香火绝断。他知我顾虑后竟然违背家训辞去了宗主之位，传位于亲室弟子，拖着被抽了二十三道戒鞭的身体来找我兑现白首之约。为了我做的那么决绝，连一丝可能都不留给自己，真是天下头号大傻子……”

 

“原来…一切都是轮回的注定啊。”江澄从不信命，可若非不是因为这次兰夜彗星经过引起的时空错乱，他还真不知自己前世与蓝涣还有这段情缘。上一世蓝涣为他拒当宗主，这一世他为蓝涣丢了家主之位……同样的二十三道鞭痕，同样的不悔深情，所谓宿命情缘真是轮回中的冥冥注定。

 

江澄轻叹一口气，似笑非笑地道：“我还真羡慕你们，完成了我想和他三拜成婚的心愿。”他的那个年代虽然和平先进，可是对于同性之爱竟过于歧视抗拒，他们承受的流言蜚语和社会压力会更多，堂堂正正在家乡办一场豪华浪漫的婚礼都显得过于高调另类。

 

“我也羡慕你们，拥有我想和他白首岁月的机会。”江晚吟在不知不觉间已喝完一坛酒，空酒坛滚落在一边，染了酒意的眼睛溢出江澄看不懂的哀伤。

 

 

“……你…什么意思？”江澄问出这句话时似乎用完了全身的力气，他竟害怕江晚吟给出的回答是刚刚分秒间他预感的那个。

 

 

“上月我们去乱坟山除患，他为了保护我被散魂灭魄了……”江晚吟的语气是那么平静，那是心如死灰后的不悲不喜。

 

 

江澄见他半闭双目，觉得心脏处绞着痛让他呼吸不能，脑子也一片混乱。

 

 

原来上一世，他和蓝涣逃过了生离却逃不过死别。

 

 

……

 

“回去后记得要看好他，别一不小心就又失去了……”这句忠告一字一句地刻在了江澄的心上，他怔神片刻后无奈地苦笑出来，他江澄跌宕三十年人生，千锤百炼到刀枪不入，可就是承受不住一个“又”字。

 

 

蓝涣，我果然该牢牢抓住你的！上一世的遗憾像戳在江澄心中的一大道口子，必须用这一世和蓝涣的圆满到老来填补。他安慰不了江晚吟，因为那个失去蓝曦臣的江晚吟也是他自己啊！

 

 

“你们完成了我们的心愿，我们来补全你们的遗憾。”

 

 

两双杏眸相对而视，清冷的月光折在水面照亮一片澄明，也照明两人眼底渐渐涌出的豁然与释怀，不约而同地解开深锁的眉头也解开两人遗憾的心结。世事无常人生多难，那么多阴晴圆缺里我们还有在一起的可能，注定的情缘轮回里肯定会留下多多少少的遗憾伤痛，却也能填平不少缺憾不安。

 

前世是死别，此生也绝不和你分离。江澄很少对蓝涣说什么情话承诺，此前人生里他付诸一切去爱他，可在这个兰夜彗星相遇后他发觉自己还有好多话未告诉蓝涣，错过了说出口的时机真会是一辈子的悔憾。

 

 

一言不发的两人都凝视着夜空发神，须臾，一道淡紫色的耀辉从远处天边划来，梦幻的光芒外是一层白蓝色的流光，吐芒万丈群星皆暗，以极慢的速度划过两人的视线范围……

 

 

兰夜……

 

 

江澄的意识慢慢被撕裂，落水的窒息感又袭来，慢慢吞噬着他的意识。双手无意识地反抗挣扎，然后又被一双有力的手握住，那人熟悉的手心温度传来，惊的江澄翻身而起下一秒就被大力搂入一个怀抱。

 

“阿澄……”

 

 

“阿澄……”

 

……

 

 

那人一遍又一遍地呼唤着他，语气温柔极了带着刻骨的缱绻思念。

 

 

“阿涣……”还未回神的江澄已不自觉回应他，终于抱住爱人的喜悦和心安让江澄慢慢平复呼吸。

 

 

“怎么在车上睡着了？”蓝涣紧紧抱着多日不见的爱人，用拥抱缓解思念，舍不得用一丝责备的语气。

 

 

江澄怔了怔，才问：“我只是……睡着了？”

 

 

“我接到江叔公的电话说你辞了家主之位挨了家鞭严惩就跑了，我赶来之时看你车子停在路边人昏睡在驾驶座上，我给你上了药后你又哭又笑的，吓坏我了……”这么多年来蓝涣从未见过江澄落泪，见他眼角不停滑出泪珠心疼的不行，一遍一遍吻着他，试图将他从梦境中唤醒。

 

 

江澄摸摸自己身上，衣物还是干净的肯定没坠车落水，可如果只是一个梦的话，又怎会那么真实……

 

 

“阿澄，为什么不事先告诉我，要一个人独自去面对……”蓝涣的双手隔着江澄身上的白衬衫轻抚过凝成血痕的鞭伤，江澄没有回应，而是直接跨坐在蓝涣身上，与他额头相抵牢牢吻住他。

 

 

唇舌的交缠让江澄真真实实感受到蓝涣的存在，这人就在这里，抱着自己吻着自己，这个七夕兰夜他还在……

 

 

爱人之间切实的感知让蓝涣被江澄吻的越发情动，抱着他大腿的手又移到他的腰上，一路往上捧住他的脸，加深着对彼此口腔的探索，缠绵火辣的吻持续很久，软舌掠过蓝涣口中的每一寸后江澄才肯移开，一条暧昧的银丝被扯断，未尽兴的江澄又凑过去吻吻他的脸颊鼻尖，亲亲他的眼尾额头，每一寸的位置都是属于自己。

 

 

“阿涣，我要你……”不加掩饰自己情动的江澄让蓝涣瞬间崩断脑海内那根理智的线。手指抚过那人微皱的白衬衫，钻进衣服下摆摸到一层层止血的绷带，蓝涣眸色加深，柔声问：“傻阿澄，疼吗？”

 

 

关切的询问让江澄红了眼，右手握住他的与之相扣，：“不疼……因为你所以不疼。”

 

 

“我们再也不分开……”

 

 

“我什么都不要，只要你……”

 

 

江澄断断续续说着压抑在心里说不出口的话，蓝涣觉得心疼可那颗为江澄跳动的心又很温暖感动，入骨的爱恋无法全数宣之于口，暗哑的嗓子艰难挤出一句：“我爱你”，短短三个字像是用尽了力气可说出口后又缠绵的很。

 

 

蓝涣吻住身上的人，熟练地吸吮他的软舌，湿润柔软的感觉简直让人发疯。江澄回应着他的吻，跨坐在他身上的下体蹭蹭蓝涣的某处，肆无忌惮地开始点火烧身。

 

 

蓝涣湿润的嘴唇沾着两人的津液顺着他的下巴一路往下，舔吻着他的锁骨和颈部再微微用力，惹得难耐的江澄哼哼着。灵巧的右手拉开江澄衬衣的领口解着白扣，江澄扭了扭腰也开始动手扒蓝涣的西装。

 

 

因为顾忌到江澄身上的伤所以蓝涣的动作格外小心轻柔，不到半分钟的江澄已经把蓝涣上身的衣物扒光，知他顾念自己的伤后江澄直接动手撕开身上白衬衫，半边胸口缠着染血的绷带，蓝涣喉头发紧忍不住地心疼。

 

 

江澄伸出手替他抚平眉间的皱起。

 

 

“我真不疼……你要真心疼，那不如阿涣做些让我舒服的事？”江澄体贴地吻吻蓝涣的眼温柔至极，可手下却急不可耐地解开他的皮带拽下他的西装裤。

 

 

隔着一层内裤，江澄的手抚上蓝涣滚烫火热的那物，双唇凑去爱人耳边，吻吻耳根后蛊惑开口：“阿涣是想我用手还是嘴啊。”

 

 

面对如此火辣迷人的江澄，蓝涣怎么可能坐怀不乱，他的手托起身上人浑圆的臀瓣，食指指尖隔着裤子擦过股缝：“用这。”

 

 

江澄任由蓝涣脱掉自己的裤子，赤裸的身体毫无保留地暴露在爱人眼中，苍白的脸色终于和身子一样泛红。江澄勾起唇角主动将大腿往两边打开，抬高屁股双手搂住蓝涣的脖子，一副任君动作的乖巧模样。

 

蓝涣的手指轻车熟路地来到那处娇小的幽穴口，湿润的穴口浅浅张合，一根手指就着车里放着的润滑剂慢慢揉着微湿的穴口，一下一下将穴口揉的越发松软，精致的褶皱渐渐充血舒展，手指一下进入小穴立刻感觉到内壁贪婪的吸附，手指在江澄的喘息声中抽插着，按摩肠壁扩张甬道。江澄喘着粗气尽量放松身体，时不时泄出口的几声呻吟刺激着蓝涣的大脑皮层，但为了不伤着爱人他还是耐心地为后穴做扩张。

 

 

随着手指在穴内的增加，江澄的气息变得更加沉重撩人，好看的杏眸染上一层水雾，视线微微朦胧，乖巧地将脑袋依附在蓝涣的颈窝。

 

 

“好了……”细碎的气音从江澄嘴里传出，他扭了扭腰，用湿润的下体蹭蹭蓝涣的粗大：“阿涣……进来……”

 

 

蓝涣吻吻他的唇，双手揉揉他的臀瓣再托起，江澄也跟着抬起腰，感觉湿滑的穴口被爱人硕大的性器顶着，江澄咬着唇挺直腰坐下，将让自己高潮的那物含进体内。

 

 

坐下的那一刻两人都发出一声满足的喟叹，江澄体内温暖滑腻的内壁包裹着整个性器，刺激神经的紧致感让他疯狂。

 

 

适应好的江澄不断抬起腰又坐上那涨大几分的性器，节奏和速度被江澄掌控，他不想让蓝涣忍受所以加快上下幅度，全身因一下一下的快感而颤抖着，嘴里只能泄出呻吟声：

 

 

“阿涣……”

 

 

“……我在”

 

 

“阿涣……”

 

 

“我在……”

 

 

恋人几近痴迷的呼唤被蓝涣不厌其烦地回应，又一次吻上那张甜蜜的唇，和下身的快速抽插不同，两人的深吻是柔情无限的，舌尖扫过下唇牙齿，又被蓝涣轻轻含住吸吮。

 

 

“阿澄，我们去奥登塞好不好？离开这里去远方组建一个小家，厮守白头好不好？”江澄向来不能抵抗蓝涣对自己极致的温柔，快速的抬腰中他吻上蓝涣的唇，丢出一个肯定的回答：“好……”

 

 

一吻完毕，心满意足的蓝涣靠着真皮后座欣赏着江澄上下抬腰，后穴即将脱离自己的性器又被硕大的前端卡住，肉红色的小穴被彻底操开，流出的湿润液体沾在嫩肉上，两人的连接处一片淫靡。

 

蓝涣一手搂着江澄的后腰，一手覆上江澄涨的发痛的前端撸动按压，再把玩过两个鼓鼓的囊袋，江澄被刺激的不断呻吟……

 

 

“啊…嗯…好舒服……”

 

 

“嗯……啊哈……”

 

 

江澄的呻吟让他体内的性器又涨大几分，进出明显吃力，气喘吁吁的江澄用膝盖蹭蹭蓝涣的腰，请求带了撒娇的意味：“阿涣…你动…”

 

 

“好……”

 

 

江澄被抱着放平在车后座椅上，粗大的性器随着两人的动作抽离后穴，但下一秒就被压在江澄身上的蓝涣全部送了进去。

 

 

车内随即响起色情拍肉声，猛烈的抽插中性器的每一下攻击都抵住江澄的敏感点，引得身下人身子发麻脚趾蜷缩，克制不住嘴里的呻吟声跟着身上人翻云覆雨着……

 

 

快感的呻吟声混着身上人沉重的呼吸声，还有穴内抽插的滋滋水声，汽车晃动的吱吱声共同组成属于两人七夕兰夜里的美妙音符。

 

 

高潮过后是又一次无所顾忌的云雨情欢，天边有淡紫色星体光芒划过，划进两人眼底印在两人心里。

 

 

从此相思入骨，情深不负，纵然万劫不复也世世不悔。

 

 

——————————————七夕反转分割线————————————————————

 

兰夜子时刚到，熟门熟路的泽芜君就从后院翻墙进入莲花坞，七拐八拐溜进宗主的寝房。

 

榻上那人裹着红被睡得正熟就被人抱入怀中，闻着那人身上的淡淡墨香江宗主迷糊醒来，望着自己的那双眼明亮又深情，江晚吟把脸埋进他怀里：“还以为你回不了。”

 

声音闷闷的，愣是让蓝曦臣听出一丝委屈，哄道：“宗内事务处理完就匆匆赶来了，怎么能让晚吟一人在今夜佳节独守空房呢。”

 

 

“曦臣，一个时辰前我好像遇到了一件像梦的事……”怀中人揉着惺忪的杏目，蓝曦臣觉得他是睡迷糊了，顺着问：“那是何事？”

 

 

“说不清楚，反正我为后世的你谋福了。”只要真是遇见了后世的自己，那知道自己说蓝曦臣死了后自己回去肯定会牢牢看着蓝涣千倍万倍地珍惜爱护的。

 

江晚吟还没等蓝曦臣反应过来，就翻过身子扑倒了泽芜君，跨坐在他身上，趾高气扬道：“所以你要好好回报本宗主……”

 

 

蓝曦臣搂着他的腰，在床上滚了一圈后颠覆两人的上下位置，低头吻吻他的眉眼后回答：“那就把下辈子也许给晚吟吧。”

 

 

“哼，你生生世世都是本宗主的。”

 

 

“好。”

 

 

FIN.


End file.
